Gohan's Sorrow
by Solar Soldier
Summary: After his mother's death, Gohan left his world to find a better life. when he ends up in Naruto's world, will someone be able to make him happy again? For my buddy FearThePain. Over 1,000 Hits!
1. Gohan's Regret

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or DBZ

"You don't care what I want! You only care about yourself!" Gohan snapped. He was sick of mother treating him like this. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You go to your room right-", but Gohan cut her off. "No, Shut up and listen! I'm sick of you not giving me a say in what I wanna do. Maybe if I had spent more time training and less time studying, then…" Gohan started crying. "Then maybe Dad wouldn't have died." Chichi was shocked by her son's tone of voice. Tears came to her eyes. All of a sudden she was clutching her heart. She dropped to her knees gasping. "Mom!" Gohan yelled. He grabbed her teleported to the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan felt awful. First he'd killed his dad and now his mom was in the hospital. He had just had Goten, so it was unlikely that she would survive a heart attack. The doctor walked out of the room, wiping his face with a cloth. "Is she alright?" he asked worriedly. He stared at the floor, not wanting to look Gohan in the eye. "She died of shock and heart failure." He said shaking his head. "Understand that she wasn't long for this world anyway. She had some kind of unknown virus." But Gohan couldn't hear him. He couldn't believe this was happening. He ran out of the hospital and took off into the sky. Tears streamed down his face. 'I'm a monster.' He thought forlornly. He dropped down at his house and packed up. He was going where no one would find him. He wrapped Goten up in a blanket and flew off. He headed toward a cave, not far from his house. Inside was some Sayian RIT armor and Nappa's spaceship. He settled into the spaceship with Goten. He typed in the co-ordinates for an unknown location. He didn't care where he was going, he just couldn't stay here. He couldn't face his friends, not after what he had just done. The spaceship took off into space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konohagakure

It was a peaceful day in the village hidden in the leaves, and Naruto had just finished his mission from the land of waves. He was going for some ramen and well deserved rest, when he heard a loud crash come from behind him. He whirled around to see a large crater. In the center was what looked like a ball. It opened and a boy emerged from it. He had some kind of armor on and was holding a baby in his arms. When he saw Naruto he smiled and bowed slightly. "Sorry. This thing isn't built for safe landings. My name's Son Gohan." He said. Naruto, seeing that he was friendly, grinned. "Uzumaki Naruto. I'm gonna be Hokage." He said proudly. Gohan laughed. "Okay, Naruto, What's a Hokage?" he said smiling. " The Hokage is the leader of our village", he explained. "So where is the Hokage? I'd love to get settled in." Gohan asked. Naruto looked at him for a second, as if trying to figure him out. "Alright, I'll take you to him. But what's with you falling out of the sky like that." he said finally. Gohan looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes. "I'd rather not get into it. It's…it's painful", he said sadly. Naruto could tell from the tone of his voice that he had a sad story to tell. "It's cool, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said. He looked up and smiled. "Thanks Naruto." He said happily. He gave him a thumbs-up. "No prob. Now let's go see the old man. He'll know where to put you."

A/N: So that's the first chapter. this is going to be Gohan/Ino. Maybe NaruSaku. Just review and give ideas


	2. New Friends,New Rivals,New Beginning

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ or Naruto, I wouldn't be eating ramen noodles in a run-down apartment. Kidding, I live in a one-story. But enough with my monologue, on with the fic.

Naruto and Gohan were walking down the streets of Konoha. Gohan noticed the some of the villagers giving Naruto glares. 'Wonder what's up with them.' He thought, wondering what Naruto did to deserve such glares. They walked to two girls and a boy. The girls seem to be arguing over the boy. But he seemed as if he couldn't care less. One of the girls had bubblegum pink hair and the other was a blonde "Sakura-Chan, what's going on?" Naruto addressed the pink-haired one. But Sakura didn't hear him. "Shut up Ino-Pig!" She shouted at the blonde. "You shut up Billboard brow. I can talk to Sasuke any time I feel like It." they both drew back their fists. But they were blocked by Gohan. "Stop this fighting. It's pointless. What exactly are you trying to prove?" he said angrily. They both looked shocked for a moment. Ino was the first. "Stay out of this kid. I'm putting that forehead brat in her place." Gohan sighed. He let go of their hands. The boy, noticing Gohan for the first time looked at him. "Hn. Who are you, loser." It sounded more like a demand than a question. Gohan frowned at him. Gohan never wrote anyone off, not even Yajirobe, but this guy rubbed him the wrong way BIG time. "Son Gohan. What's yours broody?" He said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Ino and Sakura were furious. "How dare you talk to Sasuke-kun like that?" Sakura yelled at Gohan. He just pretended not to hear her. If this guy was going to be a jerk, then two could play at that game. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said darkly. Then he smirked. "Well dobe, looks like you've found someone who shares your I.Q..." he said, directing his insult at both Naruto and Gohan. Naruto growled. "Why you…" Gohan held him back with one hand. He was no fool. He knew this jerk was trying lure him into a fight. He didn't have the time to deal with him right now. "Go cut yourself Emo boy. Goten needs to be fed." He said pulling off the sack with Goten in it. Completely oblivious to the glares he was receiving; Gohan took out a baby bottle and fed Goten. "Teach this jerk a lesson Sasuke-kun." Ino said, the vein in her head pulsing. Gohan rolled his eyes and continued feeding the baby. "I'm not fighting you." Sasuke was so angry that he had unknowingly activated his Sharingan. He rushed Gohan, kicking him in the face as hard as he could. Naruto expected him to go flying, but he didn't. In fact, he didn't even flinch. He just watched Goten suck at his bottle. Sasuke tried hard not to scream from pain. When Goten finally finished, Gohan put him back in his little sack so that he was secure enough not to fall out. "Alright Naruto let's go." He said. Naruto gawped at him. "Do you even know what just happened?" he asked waving his arms around. "What?" Gohan asked confused. "He just kicked you in the face. Hard. You're telling me you didn't feel a thing?" he asked, hardly believing that the other boy could be so oblivious. "Huh? Well whatever. Let's go." He said with a goofy grin on his face. Naruto shook his head and walked after him. The Uchiha sat nursing his damaged foot, and his even more damaged ego. 'I'll beat that kid.' He thought angrily. 'I'll beat him and come one step closer to killing him.' Sakura kneeled next to Sasuke and asked him if he was alright. Ino, however was looking off in the direction Gohan had went. 'Who was that guy?' she thought mystified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto burst into the Hokage office. "Hey old man. I have someone I want you to meet." He said excitedly. The old man whom he was addressing smiled. "Bring him Naruto." He said. Gohan walked in and bowed. "My name is Son Gohan. Hello Mr…" he trailed off, expecting him to state his name. "My name is Sarutobi. But people call me Hokage-sama." He said kindly. "I call him old man." Naruto said chuckling. "Hokage-sama, I need a place to stay until I can find a home for my brother." he said, holding up a baby. Naruto looked disappointed. "You mean your not staying?" he asked. Gohan shook his head sadly. "I'd just end up hurting people you care about." He said. Sarutobi looked at him for a moment. "How is that Gohan?" he asked gently. Gohan slowly reached for his furry belt. He unwrapped it around his waist to reveal that it was a tail. Sarutobi looked surprised. Naruto was no exception. "Does your brother have one." Naruto asked. Gohan took off the baby's blanket to reveal his own tail. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with us." He said looking down. Sarutobi smiled. "Do not be silly. We would be happy to have you in our village. I also ask that you reconsider leaving." He said. "But I can't control myself. When I get angry I lose my mind." He protested. Sarutobi raised a hand. "Nonsense, I will get someone to help you control your anger. And until further notice I will place you in Naruto's apartment. Naruto didn't seem to mind much. "Cool, we can be like bros." he said enthusiastically. Gohan felt great relief flood through him. He bowed. "Thank you, Hokage-sama." He said gratefully. Sarutobi took stock of the boy. He was tall, about a year older than Naruto by the look of it. Muscular too. "Gohan, tell me, would you like to become a ninja?" he asked. Gohan tilted his head. "A ninja?" Sarutobi nodded. Gohan looked thoughtful for a second. "Eh, what the hell I'll give it a shot." He said grinning. Naruto was grinning too. "So, is he going to be on my team old man? Huh? Huh?" he asked jumping up and down. "Naruto calm down." Sarutobi chided him. "No, you will be put on team 10. Azuma's Team. Your teammates are Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Ino. There's a name he heard before. "Don't I need to take a test or something?" he asked. Sarutobi took out a pipe and lit it. "You seem a capable person. Maybe…" he caught himself. "I'm sure you'll be fine." Gohan nodded. "You can go now. I'll get started on your paperwork." Gohan bowed one last time, then turned to Naruto. "Lead the way, roommate. " he said cheerfully. Naruto grinned. He turned and ran out the door. Gohan laughed and ran after him. Maybe he could start a new life here. Maybe he could just forget everything and start over.

A/N: There's one for the road. Hope you liked it!


	3. Gohan the Protector

Gohan walked onto the training field. A letter told to meet his team here. He had gotten there thirty minutes early to train ahead of time. He unleashed a flurry of punches on the training dummy. He then did a back flip and overlapped his hands "Masenko-Ha!" a burst of ki shot from his hands, eliminating the dummy. He then sent ki blasts out at all nearby targets, destroying them easily. When he found he had destroyed most of the training equipment destroyed, he decided to wait for everyone else. "Who's there?" he asked turning around. No one was in sight. "Show yourself, I know you're there." He said coolly. The girl from yesterday dropped out of a tree. "What are you doing here?" she asked rudely. "I'm supposed to be on Team 10." Gohan explained. Ino paled at this. "I take it from the look on your face that you're on Team 10." He asked smiling. Ino blushed angrily. "Shut up! You hurt Sasuke-kun you jerk." She said, pointing an accusing finger at him. Gohan scratched his head confused. "I don't remember touching him, but Naruto told me that he was the one that attacked me. Ino didn't argue. She saw the Uchiha kick him but it had backfired. "So how'd you do that?" she asked with curiosity in her voice. Gohan shrugged. "I didn't do anything. It just wasn't strong enough." Ino clenched her fists. "Are you calling him weak?" She said angrily. Gohan raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, calm down. I didn't mean it like that. I was referring to his attack. I was to busy taking care of my brother to read his power level." Gohan lied about the last part, but he wasn't going to let her know that. He gave her an innocent smile. She sighed. There was something about him that she just couldn't stay mad. "Alright, let's start over. I'm Ino Yamanaka." She said politely. Gohan walked up to her and gave her a bow. "I'm Gohan Son." She giggled a bit. This guy was alright. "Hey Ino, who's your friend." Said a voice from behind. Gohan saw a chubby kid with a bag of chips. Ino turned around to face him. "Chouji, this is Gohan Son. He's part of our team." Chouji stuffed another chip in his mouth. "Cool, my Name is Chouji Akamichi." He said cheerfully. Gohan smiled at him. "Hey Chouji." He greeted him. "A new teammate huh? What a drag." Came a new voice. This one was lazy, as if the speaker would rather have stayed in bed. A pineapple haired boy walked out of the trees. "This is my lazy teammate Shikamaru Nara." She said sighing. "Alright, so where is that guy Hokage-sama told me about? Azuma?" Gohan asked. "Oh, he'll be here soon enough." Ino said with a wave of her hand. As if to prove her point, Azuma appeared out of nowhere. "So, you're the kid Hokage-sama wants me to train. Well, I have one test for you. If you can beat Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, you pass." Gohan grinned. "I accept." He said wholeheartedly. The original Team 10 looked at Azuma curiously. "Are you sure about this? I mean, he hasn't even had any training." Ino asked worried a bit about Gohan. "Yes, trust me. Go all out and hold nothing back. "Azuma said with glint in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan got in a fighting position. His three opponents surrounded him from all sides. Suddenly Shikamaru kneeled. _**'Shadow Possession Jutsu'**_ he called out. His shadow snaked towards Gohan. Gohan, confused as to what Shikamaru was doing, kept his stance up and waited for the boy to make his move. He suddenly found himself unable to move. He struggled, but his body wouldn't respond to him. "Your body is in my control." Shikamaru explained. "As long as this jutsu is in effect, your body has no control over itself. Chouji, get ready." He called. Gohan did the one thing he could do; he smirked. He didn't need to move to power up. He closed his eyes. The ground started cracking and a blue aura flashed rapidly around him. "HRAAAAAH!!!" Gohan yelled. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were stunned. Shikamaru was so shocked that he dropped the jutsu, giving Gohan the chance to faze out. The three looked around. "Where'd he go?" Ino asked shocked. "Behind you." Gohan said nonchalantly. Ino whirled around to find Gohan smiling at her and giving her a soldier's salute. Ino growled and put her forefingers and thumbs together. _**'Mind Transfer Jutsu'**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was in what she thought was a battle field. "Geez, is this what his mind looks like?" Ino asked to herself. All of a sudden Gohan appeared in front of her her. He had a black Gi instead of his purple one. Ino felt something sinister inside of him. "You're not Gohan. Who are you?" Gohan snarled at her, causing her to flinch. "That's none of your concern. You're not welcome here." He said coldly. He cocked back his fist. Ino threw up her hands in defense. All of a sudden, he was punched out of the way. This was the real Gohan. "Gohan? Is it really you?" Ino asked. Gohan smiled at her. "Yeah. But Oozaru is right, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous." He said gently. "Oozaru?" she asked quizzically. He sighed. "I'll explain later. Now get out before Oozaru wakes up." Ino put her hands together as she did before. "Release", she said and disappeared from Gohan's mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino found herself back in her body. Gohan shook his head vigorously. "Oozaru's gonna be pissed when he wakes up." he said to himself. "Hey guys, uh, I gotta go." Gohan said running away. Ino looked after him uncertainly. She shook herself. "How long was I in there?" she asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru scratched his head. "three hours." He said. Ino eyes widened. The longest she can stay in mind transfer was seven minutes max. how the hell was she in there for three hours!? There was one thing she _was_ sure of. She and Gohan needed to talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was running through an alley with all the speed he had left. 'Why do they hate me?' he thought as he ran into a dead end. "Fuck!" Naruto cursed. The mob had been chasing him for a while now and now he was trapped. He was exhausted. He no longer had the energy to run. He kneeled down. "Die you demon bastard!" a man said rushing at him. Instantly, the man was sent flying by none other than Gohan Son. "What… The hell… do you pricks think you're doing?" Gohan said quietly and dangerously. His tail flickered back and forth. "You want to see a demon?" he said growing fangs. His onyx eyes turned blood red. He grew claws on both hands. "I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" he roared, hatred glowing in his eyes. He gave them a blood thirsty howl. The mob turned and ran with their tail between their legs (no pun intended). Gohan changed back instantly. "You okay Naruto?" he asked turning around. Naruto was amazed. "How'd you do that." Gohan looked down. "From my mother's side." He said sadly. "Gohan… Thank you." Naruto said gratefully. Gohan brightened a bit. "You did say we're like bros." he said smiling. "And isn't looking out for each other what brothers are for?" Naruto laughed. They bumped fists and headed home. "So, what's for dinner?" Gohan asked. "Ramen!" Naruto said happily. Gohan groaned. He had to break Naruto of this addiction he had with Ramen.

A/N: this one was not done alone. Credit goes to LSSJ2 Gohan. Rock on


	4. A Little Talk

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to DBZ or Naruto

Word of Gohan and Sasuke's supposed 'fight' spread throughout Konoha. Rumors got more and more ridiculous by the second. One said that Gohan defeated Sasuke while feeding a baby, which was closest to the truth. Loyal Sasuke followers said that the boy caught Sasuke in a sneak attack. Some even said that he had hurt Sasuke by looking at him. Regardless, Gohan could care less. He had better things to do than to worry about a few rumors. He was walking toward the training field when he ran into Ino. "Hey Ino, how are you?" he asked politely. She smiled a little. "Hey Gohan. Listen, we need to talk." She said seriously. Gohan grinned playfully. "Are you breaking up with me?" he asked jokingly. She blushed and scowled. "Shut up! I mean about yesterday." Gohan's smile vanished. "Oh. Let's go somewhere private." He took her to Naruto's apartment. Gohan closed the door and locked. "Okay, you've met Oozaru, so I guess there's no denying it." he said looking at his hands. "I'm half Sayian. The Sayians are a race like humans, only we have tails." Ino's eyes widened at this. "But I don't see your-" she was silenced when he undid his furry belt. Ino gasped. "There used to be a lot of us, but a guy named Frieza destroyed them with one finger. My dad was a baby at the time. He escaped in a spaceship. Luckily, Frieza didn't see him as a threat so he let him go. Ironically, four years after I was born, my dad killed Frieza." Ino listened intently. Gohan was tense as he spoke. "Three years later, this guy named Trunks came to warn my dad about androids coming to kill him. What we didn't know was that there was another android. Cell." He said it with so much malice and contempt that Ino began to worry. "Gohan? Are you okay?" she asked quietly. Gohan was snapped out of his memory. "That's enough for now. You know what I am." He said trying to keep the pain out of his voice. He unlocked the door and held it open. "Gohan…" Ino said sadly. "Please Ino. Just give me some time to think." He said looking down. She walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek and walked out. "Take care of yourself." She called over her shoulder. Gohan touched his cheek where she had kissed him. "Wow", was all he could say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking home after having some ramen. He spotted Sakura and ran over to her. She looked deep in thought. "Hey Sakura-chan." He said with a grin. Sakura turned and rolled her eyes. 'Great, just what I need. Naruto.' She thought sourly. "What do you want Naruto?" rudely. Naruto deflated. "I…was just saying hi." He said. Sakura scowled at him. "Well go away. I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun. I' asking him out and I don't need you interfering." She said impatiently. Naruto clenched his fists, then sighed. "Alright Sakura-chan. Good luck with Sasuke-teme." He was instantly met with a fist. " Don't you dare call him that baka." She said venomously. Naruto held back his tears. "Sorry Sakura-chan." He said looking down. He took off as fast he could tears flowing down his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was frying some fish on the stove. 'If I have ramen one more time I'm gonna puke.' He thought wrinkling his nose. Naruto walked in and slammed the door behind him. Gohan turned the fish over and turned to Naruto. "What's wrong buddy?" he asked smiling. He listened carefully as Naruto explained the situation. Once he finished, Gohan was seething. 'That Bitch!' he thought angrily. "Hold on Naruto I'll be right back." He said calmly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed. Rejected again. She didn't know how yet, but she decided it was Naruto's fault. She was heading home when Gohan appeared in her way. He had a fierce glare that made Sakura freeze up with fear. "Y-you're th-that b-boy." She stuttered, backing up. His eyes grew harder. "Yeah, and you're the Bitch who hurt Naruto." He said angrily. Her eyes widened. "I didn't do anything to Naruto." Gohan feigned amusement. "Oh really? You mean you didn't hit Naruto in the head and call him a baka? Well that's a relief." He said sarcastically. "Do you have any idea how upset he is?" Sakura grew angry. "No, and I don't care. I like Sasuke-kun." She yelled. Gohan looked at her for a second then burst out laughing. "You really believe the crap you're shoveling." He said still laughing. Sakura snarled at him. "Shut up!" she screamed. Gohan stopped laughing. "Sorry, I just find it funny that you like a guy who doesn't give a shit about you." He said plainly. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't say anything. "Tell me, when did this Sasuke guy actually do something for you? Before you make something up, I can tell when you're lying." He said firmly. Sakura lowered her head. "Fine, but what makes you think Naruto is any better?" she said quietly. Gohan smiled. "Because Naruto actually cares for you. The least you could do is be nicer to him." He said. "Look, I'm sorry for how I came off, but you hurt Naruto bad. He was crying when he got home." He said gently. Sakura lowered her head in shame. She didn't mean to make him cry. "I'll tell him I'm sorry tomorrow." She bowed. "Thank you, Gohan." He smirked. "It's cool." Then he frowned. "You still like him don't you?" he asked. Sakura looked up, startled. Was she that easy to read? "It's okay. Just give Naruto a chance. Maybe you'll like him better than Sasuke." He said. Satisfied that he'd gotten his point across, Gohan waved goodbye and fazed out.

A/N: Alright, so I might have went a little overboard on the Gohan/Ino thing, but I'll do better on the next one. Author's Promise


	5. Big Mistake

Gohan was up bright and early. He ate his breakfast and left Naruto's bowl on the table. Azuma said something important was happening. Gohan was wondering what it was as he made his way toward the training grounds. When he got there he saw that everyone was there, even Shikamaru. "You guys know what we're doing here?" he asked. Everybody shook their heads. Gohan sighed. He plopped in front a tree and lied down. He watched the clouds go by peacefully. Ino walked over and sat beside him. "Hey, Gohan, you okay?" she asked. "I'm fine." He said closing his eyes. She looked him for a second then shrugged. She leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky. Suddenly Azuma appeared. "Hey, kids. You're probably wondering what's so important right." Gohan sat up and nodded. "Well, I've recommended you guys for the Chunin exams." Everyone but Gohan and Shikamaru gasped. Gohan scratched his head. "What's a Chunin?" he asked confused. "A Chunin is a higher ranked ninja. To become a Chunin rank ninja, you must pass this exam. They hold it in a different village each year. Now it's the Konoha's turn." He explained. Gohan jumped up. "Sounds exciting. When does it start?" he asked. Azuma smiled at the young Sayian's enthusiasm. "Next week. Which is why we'll be taking the week off. You'll need it." He said. Ino cheered. "No missions for a week!" she squealed. "What a drag", Shikamaru said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Exams

Gohan had a pretty uninteresting week. He spent some time with Ino, who he was starting to become really fond of. Trained with Naruto, and gotten to know him better. And he avoided Sasuke as best he could. He knew the Uchiha would come looking for a fight, and he knew that the fight would be pointless. He looked around to find his team when he saw Ino hanging over the Uchiha brat. Gohan felt a pang of jealousy. Sasuke suddenly disappeared from Ino's arms and appeared right in front of her. He brought back his hand and slapped her. Hard. Gohan was on him in a second. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the nearest wall. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!" He screamed in his face. He was in demon-mode now. All eyes were on him. "That 'Bitch'", he spat, "was getting on my nerves. Maybe now she'll learn not to touch me." He said looking smug. Gohan wondered if killing the boy would get him thrown in jail. He bashed him against the wall, leaving a crack. He bared his fangs. "The only bitch I see is you", he whispered dangerously. "And if you even think about hitting her again, I'll tear your body apart so badly they won't be able to tell one part of you from the other." He bashed him against the wall one last time and walked over to Ino. "Ino, you okay?" he asked returning to normal. Ino had been crying the whole time. She was shocked at how Gohan stood up for her like that. "G-goh-han." She hiccupped. She launched herself into his chest. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She cried into his chest. Gohan stroked her back gently. "It's okay." He said gently. Sasuke was, to say the least furious. That bastard had humiliated him in front of everyone. There was no doubt about it. he would make him pay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Exam Testing Room

Gohan couldn't believe this. A test? Where they serious? He finished in under a minute. He looked around and noticed his teammates having trouble. He shrugged. 'Well, a little cheating never hurt anyone', he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was freaking out. 'I can't let everybody down.' She thought franticly. 'Why would you?' Gohan's voice entered her head. Ino jumped. 'Gohan? Get out of my head!' she thought angrily. 'Is that any way to talk to the guy with the answers?' he said playfully. Ino rolled her eyes. 'If you have the answers then quit wasting time.' She said. Gohan pouted from where he was sitting. 'Well, ms. I don't have time for fun, listen carefully.' He told her the answers, then Shikamaru, then Chouji. By the time he finished the proctor had called everyone's attention. "All right you punks." The scarred man at the front said. "This is your tenth and final question. If you miss this question you will be barred from taking the Chunin exams." This surprised everyone. Ibiki smirked. "Does anyone want to drop out now?" the count of students dropped severely. When everyone had gone, Ibiki spoke again. "Is that all?" he asked. The room was as silent as a graveyard. Naruto stood up and raised his hand. Gohan's eyes widened. Naruto? Quit? He trained with the boy long enough to know he wouldn't give up 'til he was dead and buried. Naruto abruptly slammed his hand on the table. "You think you make me quit? Think again! I'll never give up, no matter what!" he said determined. Gohan smiled. Now there was the boy he knew. Ibiki smirked again. "Well then…you pass." He said simply.


	6. Got the Scroll

A woman in a trench coat burst through the wall. "All right, Anko Mitarashi in the house!" he yelled. Ibiki sighed. "You're early." He said exasperated. Anko sweatdropped. "This is your next instructor." He said. Anko surveyed the number of Genin left. "Heh, you've gone soft. There are way too many of 'em. Looks like it's up to me to weed out the weak ones." Ibiki rolled his eyes. "Alright maggots, let's move out." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forest of Death

The remaining Genin were lead to a wide expanse of forest sitting behind a gate. Anko walked to where everyone could see her. She droned on about the rules and regulations. Naruto yawned deliberately, and Anko threw a kunai at him, slicing his cheek. She appeared behind him and licked his wound. She was surprised to find that the blonde had disappeared. In fact, she was now in the predicament that the boy was in seconds ago. Gohan had a sword made from his ki held at her throat. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't treat my friend that way." He said politely. He dispersed the sword and released her, walking slowly to his team. "So, anyway", Anko said massaging her neck. "In a few minutes we'll open the gates. You'd better be ready." She said icily. After the gates opened everyone took off. Gohan and Shikamaru were at the head. After a few hours of fruitless efforts Gohan spoke up "Can we stop now? I need to search the area." Gohan said to Shikamaru. "For what?" Shikamaru asked confused. "Let's just stop." He said. They stopped in a small clearing. "Alright, what's so important?" he asked, but Gohan wasn't listening he had his index finger and middle finger on his head, eyes closed. After a while they shot open. "Perfect! Follow me." He said flying into the air. "This guy is troublesome." Shikamaru sighed and chased after him. Chouji and Ino followed suit and took to the trees. After another few minutes Gohan landed behind some bushes. The rest of them landed close behind. Gohan motioned for them to stop and jumped through the bushes. There were sounds of a brief struggle coupled with some swear words, but Gohan eventually emerged from the bush brushing himself off. "Slippery little bastards. I got 'em easily enough though." He said tossing the scroll to Shikamaru. "How did you know they were here? And how did you know they had the scroll we needed?" he asked. Gohan tapped his forehead. "One, That's for me to know. And two, I pretty much just guessed." He said scratching his head and laughing. Shikamaru sighed. "So what do we do now?" Ino asked. Gohan looked at the setting sun. "We should get some rest. We'll make our way to the Tower later on tonight." Gohan took first watch. He perched himself high atop a tree. Ino appeared on a branch directly in front of him. "Can't sleep?" Gohan asked. Ino shook her head. "I just don't get you." She said uncertainly. Gohan shrugged and smiled. "I'm a freak. What can you do?" he said, making an effort to disguise the pain in his voice. She smiled at him. "No you idiot. I meant that you're so nice to everyone, apart from Sasuke." She said. Gohan shrugged again. "That's the way I was raised." He said. "But what about Sasuke?" she asked. It didn't make sense that she was mean to him at first, but he befriended her nonetheless. But with Sasuke there was some malicious intent. It was like his sudden goal in life was to make Sasuke miserable. "Shrug and I'll break your arm." She threatened. Gohan blinked. "Sheesh, chill." He said raising his arms in defense. "As for your question, when I was born, the sayian in me and the demon in me are always vying for control. If I don't control myself they will. " Gohan explained. Ino's head was spinning. "Wait. You're part demon?" he looked down. "Yeah?" he said uncertainly. Ino noticed his uncomfortable expression. "You don't act like a demon. You're nice." She said smiling. Gohan looked up at her, relieved. "Phew, I thought you were going to condemn me or something." He said pretending to wipe sweat off his brow. He smiled at Ino. "You should get some sleep. I'm keeping watch remember?" she returned his smile. "Goodnight." She said jumping down from the tree. Gohan leaned back and relaxed. Ino was a pretty cool person, for a girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's all I got for ya now. Next chapter Gohan takes on Dosu, Kin, and Zaku


	7. Necessary Evils

Gohan sat quietly in the tree. The others were fast asleep below him. He didn't sleep much since his father died. He leaned his head against the tree, thinking of what his friends might be doing. He sighed and closed his eyes "They probably think I'm a coward for running away." He said looking down. He suddenly he felt a startling drop in ki. He shot up. There was more than one. One he didn't recognize, but the one that dropped he recognized almost immediately. "That's…Sakura!" He said before blasting off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kin grabbed Sakura by the hair. "Come on Zaku, Dosu. You finish off Sasuke and the kid while I take care of the beauty queen." She said pulling at it. Sakura said nothing, crying silently. 'I'm so useless.' She thought. Dosu grunted. Zaku grinned, starting toward Sasuke's and Naruto's unconscious bodies. "Alright. Blondie first." He said aiming his palms at Naruto. "Ya know, it's pretty stupid to mess with my friends. Unless you have a death wish or somethin'." A dark voice said seemingly from everywhere. "Huh?" Was all Dosu had time to say before Gohan's foot connected with his chin.

He flew high into the air until he was no longer visible. Gohan smiled sheepishly and scratched his head. "Oops, I guess put a little too much into that one." He turned serious. "Don't mess with my friends." Kin scoffed. She threw Sakura to the ground roughly. Gohan clenched his teeth angrily. "You're going to regret that." He said. A split-second later Kin was sent flying with a roundhouse from Gohan. He fazed out and reappeared behind her. He moved to the side, as if he were letting her pass. As soon as she was beside him he grabbed her by the hair. "Let's see how it feels. He said slamming her into the ground. By this time, Zaku had recovered from the shock of seeing Dosu catapulted into the sky. He re-aimed his palms at Gohan. **"Slicing Sound Wave!" **He yelled sending wind from his hands. Gohan thought about leaving Kin in the way of the attack, then quickly dismissed it. He'd play with them for a bit.

He fazed out behind him and grabbed one of his arms, dropping an unconscious Kin. Dosu suddenly crashed on top of her. He smiled coldly. Zaku looked at him in fear. This kid was scarier than Orochimaru. "Wh-what _are_ you?" He asked. Gohan's cold smile turned into a maniacal grin. "You know what I hate about humans?" He asked, his voice darker than ever. His grip tightened on his arm. Zaku whimpered with fright. His grin widened. "They're so damn fragile." He said, his grip tightening even more.

Zaku whimpered again, this time from the pain Gohan was giving him. "Take your bones, for instance." He said tightening his grip to the point where it was unbearable. Tears came to Zaku's eyes. "Please…please…don't…" He begged. Gohan laughed insanely. "That's right! I love it! He begged the same way!" He yelled, remembering how Cell begged for his life. He snapped his arm and was rewarded with an agonized cry. Gohan shook his head, taking his other arm. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You see? That's what I'm talking about. What a shame." He said.

He snapped his other arm. Zaku cried out again. Gohan dropped him and put a hand to his mouth in mock shock. "Oh dear. Clumsy me." He said with a shrug. He turned to Dosu and Kin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to give your friends attention as well." He said starting toward them. Sakura lay there, paralyzed by fear. "She couldn't call out for fear that Gohan would turn on her as well. Suddenly, Sasuke woke up. Purple chakra surrounded him. "No…You're going to be fighting me…" He said. Marks covered his face and arms. Gohan looked back at Sasuke and sneered. "Maybe some other time, weakling. I have better things to do than to pussyfoot around with some little Emo bitch." He said turning his attention to The unconscious two once again. Sasuke charged him landing a roundhouse to his head. Gohan stumbled a bit. "It wasn't a question." Sasuke stated. Gohan chuckled, then laughed. "Wow, You've actually gotten stronger. Too bad you're nowhere near my level." He said before delivering a roundhouse of his own. Sasuke was sent flying into a tree almost breaking it in half.

He jumped up just in time to dodge a ki blast from Gohan. The tree fell over Gohan and he caught it. He threw the tree at Sasuke, who barely dodged it. "What kind of freak are you?" He said as rushed him and punched him in the face. Gohan's body shimmered and disappeared. "What?" Sasuke said, confused. What was that? A substitution jutsu? A genjutsu? His thoughts were cut short by a playful hit on the head. Sasuke whirled around to find no one there. He clenched his teeth. Damn him. He was just playing with him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and swung his fist in that direction. "Stop messing with me!" He growled. Gohan's laughter echoed in the trees. "You make it so easy. Fine then…" He said. He reappeared in front of Sasuke and his fist slammed into his face. He fazed out and reappeared behind him, flip kicking him into the sky. He fazed once again and reappeared above him. Gohan put his fists together and slammed them into his back. He landed and walked slowly over to him. Sasuke scooted away, still on the ground, before falling unconscious.

"You know what Uchiha? You've been a pain in the ass to me, and my other. I think it's time you had a nap." He said, charging a ki blast. Suddenly, Ino jumped out from the bushes and hugged Gohan from behind, crying into his back. "Stop it…Stop it…Please…Stop…" She sobbed. Gohan's eyes widened, then he shook his head. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings. He gently broke Ino's hug and turned to look at her. "Ino…What's wrong?" The young sayian asked, giving her a concerned smile. Ino looked at him for minute and broke down, sobbing into his chest. Gohan stood there, rubbing her back gently. He continued to soothe her as her sobs decreased into sniffles. Soon she felt so relaxed in his arms that she fell asleep. Gohan scooped her up. "Shikamaru, Chouji." He called out, having already sensed their presence. The two stepped out cautiously from their hiding place. "Could someone please explain what just happened?" He asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan shook his head. "I can't believe this…" He said quietly. Shikamaru put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you should tell us what's going on. Are you even human?" Gohan shook his head. "Maybe later." He said. He walked over to a nearby tree and set Ino down gently. He examined her face curiously. She looked…beautiful. He unconsciously ran a hand along her face, feeling her soft skin. She stirred and Gohan jerked back. "Gohan…kun…?" She murmured drowsily before falling asleep again. Gohan blushed out of surprise and embarrassment. He decided to check on everyone else. Sakura was seeing to Sasuke, The three Dosu fled with the other Sound ninja once he regained consciousness, Naruto was still unconscious, and there was another guy he hadn't noticed. He was wearing a green jumpsuit and had notable damage done to his ear, among other places. He also had ridiculously bushy eyebrows. Gohan walked over to Sakura.

"Who's that guy?" He asked, jerking a thumb in the boy's direction. Sakura looked at the boy. "That's Rock Lee." She said turning back to Sasuke. Gohan frowned. "He's fine. Go check on him." He said pointing Lee. "I'll wake up Naruto." She looked at him uncertainly for a second, then scurried off to check on Lee. Gohan walked over to Naruto and kneeled beside him, grabbing him by the collar. "Alright buddy, time wake up." He said, slapping him hard across the face. Naruto's hands went straight to his face. "Arghhh! Son of a Bitch!" He yelled, writhing on the ground. Gohan fought the urge to burst out laughing. "You alright?" He asked. Naruto got up and glared at him. "What the Hell!?" He yelled angrily. Gohan grinned at him. Then he stopped looking down. "Listen, we need to talk." He said. Naruto's anger disappeared. "What about?"Gohan motioned for him to follow him deep into the forest. Ino awoke with a yawn. She looked around. "Gohan-kun?" She said softly, then blushed when she realized she called him "kun".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan turned to Naruto. "I don't think I can stay here much longer." Naruto shook his head. "You can't give up now, we're almost to the tower." He said, too slow to understand what Gohan meant. "No. I mean I can't stay _here_. In Konoha." He clarified. Naruto's eyes widened. "Why!?" He asked. Gohan shook his head.

"I almost _killed_ Sasuke. I broke some guy's arms and I _enjoyed_ it. I feel awful about it. It's only a matter of time before I hurt someone I care about." He turned away. Naruto glared at him. "So that's it then? You're just going to run away from your problems?" He said looked back at him. "You don't understand-" he tried to explain, but Naruto stopped him right in his tracks. "No, I understand perfectly. You're gonna run away, 'cause you think you're a monster, right?"

Gohan rounded him, glaring back. "There's no thinking about it. I just am. Because of _what_ I am makes me a monster." He said. Naruto crossed his arms. "That doesn't matter. I've been called a demon and a monster. Did I ever run away? No. I stayed so I could prove them wrong. I want to help you out man. Why won't you let me?" He asked. Gohan looked away. "I told you when we first met. I'll just end up hurting people you care about." Naruto clenched his teeth. "It'll only hurt us more if you push us away." He said frustratedly. Gohan sighed. He was right, which Gohan didn't understand at all. "Fine, I'll stay. On one condition." He said holding up one finger. Naruto gave a smile of relief. "Sure, what is it?" Gohan looked up at the sky. "If I try to hurt any innocent people, kill me. Don't hesitate." Naruto's eyes widened. He wasn't even sure that he would do it even if he knew he could. Regardless, he nodded. "Yeah…fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chunin Exams, Tower

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Gohan had made sure everyone was alright, Team 10 made it safely to the tower. "Alright, what now?" Gohan asked. Shikamaru handed him a scroll. "I think we should open them now." Gohan nodded. They both opened them simultaneously. Gohan was hasty to drop his as he felt a ki level spike from it. "What the hell!?" He yelled surprised. Shikamaru was about to ask what he meant when smoke started coming out of the scroll. He dropped his scroll as well. An instructor appeared before them. He congratulated them on making it this far and wished them luck. He led them to where they would be staying until the second part was over. There was a row of bunk beds, some already occupied. One boy with a gourd on his back stared at Gohan. Noticing his stare, he turned him and matched it. The boy's stare turned into a glare that would have made Broly's skin crawl. Gohan met it with one of equal ferocity. He let his eyes flicker red for a second. The boy's eyes widened a bit, but he kept his glare. Gohan started growing fangs when Ino put a hand on his shoulder. A girl with sandy blonde hair stood in front of him. "Please excuse my brother." She said. Gohan shook his head. "It's fine. My name is Son Gohan. This is Yamanaka Ino." He said looking back at her.

Temari nodded. "I'm Subaku Temari. This Gaara." Gaara was still glaring at him. Gohan glared back. "What's his problem?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of him. Ino pulled him away . "Come on Gohan." She said leading him away. Gohan reluctantly let himself be led away. Once they were out of the room, Ino pushed him against a wall, hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter with you?" She asked angrily. Gohan looked confused. "What?" He said confused. "You don't go around glaring at people. You don't know how strong these people are." She said bopping him on the head. Gohan looked away and pouted. "Yeah, I do. I can read ki levels 'member. And since when do you care about who I glare at?" He said looking at her. Ino blushed and looked down. "I…I…I just don't want you hurt." Gohan's eyes widened. He cupped her chin in his hand lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. She blushed even more. Gohan blushed as well.

'Is…is he going to…?' She thought, her heart racing. 'I've never felt this way before.' Gohan thought, his heart racing as well. He couldn't tell whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. He felt sick, as if Broly, Bojack, and Cell had all come back at once. He also felt happy and excited, as he did when his dad came back from Namek. His thoughts were cut short as his head suddenly moved toward Ino. Her eyes widened. 'H-he's going to do it!' She thought nervously. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips slightly, blushing heavily. Gohan's mind told him to stop, that he shouldn't do this, but something kept urging him on.

He closed his eyes as he closed the final distance between them. Ino gasped lightly upon contact. Gohan let go of her chin and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Gohan moaned in pleasure, then his eyes shot open. He pulled away and backed against the wall, red as a tomato. "I…" Was all he said before fazing out. Ino couldn't help but giggle. "Someone's a little nervous." She teased, even though he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan's Mind

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the Hell!? " Gohan yelled at Oozaru. Oozaru shrugged. "Well you certainly didn't have the stones to go through with it." He stated flatly. Gohan glared at him. "What makes you think I wanted to?" He retorted. Oozaru blinked. "That's weak of you." He said in the same tone as before. "What's that supposed to mean?" Gohan asked, more confused than angry. "That girl likes you, but you're too much of a wimp to like her back." Oozaru said with a smirk. Gohan snarled at him. "I don't even know her that well!" He argued. Oozaru rolled his eyes. "Excuses, excuses. Look, if you're going to make lame shit like that up to avoid the inevitable fact that I'm right, I'm not even going to talk to you." He said walking away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15,000 feet in the air

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan opened his eyes. He shook his head angrily. "What does he know anyway?" Gohan mumbled. Time seemed to pass quickly, as it was already night again. "I'm starving…" He said sighing. He fazed out, returning to the Tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chunin Exam Prelims

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was worried about Gohan. He constantly avoided her, and when she cornered him, He would disappear. She felt hurt and confused as to why he was acting this way. Even worse, Gohan didn't show up to the the next part of the Exams. Speaking of which, there had been a change made. The Hokage explained that they would be holding Preliminaries for the first time in a while. Everyone took their places and waited anxiously for the matches to get under way.

Dosu vs. Sakura

Sakura didn't stand any real chance. Dosu played with her for a bit, dodging her attacks until he got bored. Then, all it took was a hit from his Melody Arm, and she was out cold.

Kin vs. Ino

Ino drew in a nervous breath as the screen had her name on it. She walked down the steps and to the center. Kin stood in front of her, looking her up and down. "You're kidding…I gotta fight her?" She asked disdainfully. Ino balled her fists. "Say that to my face, dogshit!" She growled. Kin glared at her. "I'll do you one better bitch!" She said starting toward her. The proctor held her back. He broke into a fit of coughing. "Let the match…begin!" Both opponents jumped back. Kin threw some senbon with bells tied to them. Ino dodged them easily. "That all you got?" She taunted. Kin ignored her, this time throwing senbon without bells. Ino dodged those as well.

"Too easy." She continued mocking. Kin did a curious motion with her hands and Ino heard the sound of bells. She turned around to see a string that seemed to lead back to Kin. "Gotcha!" Kin said throwing senbon at Ino. She swung around too late and was hit in the shoulder. She gripped the senbon and yanked it out, fighting tears. Suddenly she was seeing more than one Kin. "What's…happening…?" She asked, now feeling dizzy. She fell to her knees. "That's just my genjutsu doing it's job. You know what, I think I should make this slow and painful." She said throwing more senbon. Ino gasped as two pierced her legs. Another two pierced her left arm. She sat there, unable to move. 'I guess I'm going to die here.' She thought shaking. Gohan's voice entered her head. 'The hell you are!' He yelled angrily.

Ino's head shot up, now oblivious to the pain she was in. 'Gohan-kun! Help me…' She thought, half in happiness, half in urgency. 'That's why I'm here Ino-chan.' Ino fought back a blush as three more senbon in her right arm brought her back to reality. She hissed in pain. 'Ignore it, Ino-chan. Pain is expected in battle. Now, I want you to close your eyes. And concentrate on that girl's lifeforce.' Ino's brow furrowed as three more senbon embedded themselves in her leg. 'How?' She thought. 'Trust yourself. Close your eyes and relax." Ino did as she was told. Suddenly, she could see everyone. 'But how…how can I move…' She thought, struggling to get up. Kin frowned. "Why won't you scream?!" She yelled in frustration. 'Will power, Ino-chan! Everything's up to you now!' He said encouraging her.

Ino surged to her feet, Gohan cheering her on all the while. Kin was shocked that anyone could move when they ensnared in her genjutsu. She shrugged it off. She wouldn't get far. She threw senbon at her, this time aiming for fatal spots. 'Ino! duck!' Gohan yelled, since the kunoichi, could not see any projectiles with her eyes closed. Ino did as she was told quickly. 'Do that mind thing you do, before she starts firing again.' Gohan suggested. Ino drew in a deep breath and laced her fingers together, aiming for Kin.** "Mind Transfer Jutsu." **She muttered then fell to the ground. Kin slumped over, then rose again, a triumphant grin on her face. She rose her hand. "I give up!" The proctor looked at her, confused. "Are you sure?" Kin nodded. The proctor blinked. "The winner by forfeit is Yamanaka Ino." He announced. Kin sighed. She laced her fingers together and said "Release." Kin shook her head as Ino struggled to her feet. She leaned against a wall breathing heavily. "What happened?!" Kin yelled angrily. The proctor looked at her. "You have lost by forfeit." Kin growled angrily. She charged Ino, who was to weak to do anything.

Suddenly, Gohan appeared out of nowhere punching Kin in the stomach before she could reach her. "Don't think so." He said as she fell to the ground unconscious. He walked over to Ino and slung her arm over his shoulder and slid his other arm around her waist, leading her back to the balcony. "Th-thank…you…" She said tiredly, resting her head on his chest. Gohan smiled. "You were amazing. I had nothing to do with it." He said. Sakura sighed sadly. Even Ino was better than her now. Naruto looked to her in concern. "What's the matter Sakura-chan?" He asked. "I'm so useless." She said looking away. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that Sakura. You're the strongest girl I know. I learned that from first hand experience." He said scratching the back of his head and smiling.

Sakura looked at him. "Why?" She whimpered, looking as if she was going to cry. Naruto looked worried. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked quickly. She lunged at him, gathering him into a hug. "Why are you so nice to me?" She cried softly. Naruto patted her back. " 'cause I enjoy seeing you happy. Please don't cry, Sakura-chan." He said, sounding sad. She cried harder. "I've treated you so awfully Naruto, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me…" She sobbed. He continued patting her back. "Of course I forgive you. Just stop crying. I can't stand seeing you like this." Sakura stopped and sniffed, pulling back to look at him. Naruto gently brushed her tears away, smiling. "That's better." Sakura smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks Naruto." He hugged her back. "No problem Sakura."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That takes care of that. _waaaaaaayyyy_ better than the last one. Longer too. Next one comes out soon


	8. Gohan's Power or Naruto's New Move

Disclaimer: I own none of DBZ or Naruto

A/N: I only focused on the important battles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akadou Yoroi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke struggled against Yoroi, weak from his fight with Gohan. Gohan was just glad he couldn't remember. Sasuke hit him with some weird technique that Gohan had never seen before. He felt his ki spike dangerously for a second, then recede. "Um…Gohan?" Ino said , looking at him. Gohan looked back at her, remembering that he was still supporting her. "Yes, Ino-chan? Are you uncomfortable?" He said smiling and straightening her back for her. She blushed "Can we talk for a second?" She asked looking serious. Gohan looked away nervously. "Maybe later." He said returning to the fight. Ino sighed sadly. He saw Sasuke slam his leg into his chest. **"Lion's barrage!" **He yelled viciously, his Sharingan active. He then passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! I'm on!" He said jumping down, not bothering to use the stairs. Ino, Sakura, and Gohan rolled their eyes simultaneously. "That's our knucklehead." Gohan said. Kiba was giving him a cocky grin. "Might as well give up now Naruto. You're no match for me and Akamaru." A small white dog barked under his hood. "Hey! That's two against one!" He yelled at the proctor. He coughed. "It is allowed." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll take care of you and your yappy dog. I'm hittin' you and you're hittin' the ground!" He said enthusiastically. Kiba laughed. "Yeah, right." He said sarcastically. "Let the match…begin!" The proctor called out , initiating the battle.

Kiba's knee was in Naruto's stomach faster than he could blink, Naruto fell to the ground. Kiba blinked. "That was too easy." He said, disappointed. Sakura's brow furrowed. "Idiot." She said, angry that Naruto could be beaten so easily. Gohan looked over to Sakura and grinned. "Wait and see." Was all he said before turning back to the match. Naruto lay there, seemingly unconscious. Suddenly, he got to his hands and feet and launched himself at Kiba, head butting him in the stomach. The wind left him as he backed away. Naruto grinned breathing heavily. "That'll teach you to underestimate me." Sakura gaped. Gohan chuckled at her surprise. "I fell for the same move." Kiba growled. Akamaru hopped out of his hood and transformed into Kiba.

Gohan shook his head. "What!?" A masked man appeared behind him. He nearly let go of Ino. "Who are you?" Gohan asked. The man had snow white hair that stuck up at an angle. Sakura looked at him. "That's Kakashi-sensei." She said turning to him. "Where were you?" She asked. "I was seeing to Sasuke. He's fine." He said nonchalantly. The one eye that Gohan could see looked lazy, but Gohan could see more past that eye, that he was alert and ready for anything. He looked down at Naruto. The two Kiba's attacked him constantly, the young demon container barely able to dodge the attacks. Gohan stared down at Naruto. "Remember our training." He called down to him. "I… I can't…" He said ducking to avoid a claw to his face. Gohan narrowed his eyes. "What's this 'I can't' crap? Yes you can! Yes! You! Can!" He urged him.

Kiba looked up at Gohan for a second. One second was all Naruto needed. He grabbed Akamaru's arm and swung him at Kiba sending them tumbling in a heap. "Do it now Naruto!" He told him. Sakura looked to Gohan. "What is he going to do?" She asked curiously. Gohan kept his eyes on Naruto, watching him gather chakra. "One day I showed Naruto a technique my… my father showed me." He said. "It's called the Dragon fist." He looked at her. "I have never really been able to do it. But I understood it enough to show him how it works. His version is basic, but effective." He stopped talking and looked toward the fight as Kiba threw down purple smokescreen. He heard **"Fang over Fang!" **And two spirals shot back and forth rapidly. "Shit!" Gohan cursed angrily. When the smoke cleared, there were three Kibas instead of two. "Genius." Gohan and Sakura said at the same time. The real Kiba chuckled. "Nice try Naruto. But I can smell chakra." He said hitting the Kiba right in front of him.

He flew back and landed on the floor, transforming into Akamaru. Kiba's eyes widened. He glared at the one next to him. "You son of a bitch! Stop messing with me!" He said punching him. He flew back and transformed into Akamaru. The one that was hit first transformed into Naruto. He jumped up and brought his foot down on Kiba's head. He coughed up blood as he hit the ground. "Quit screwin' around and finish it already!" Gohan yelled. Naruto made a hand sign. **"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **He called out make six of him. Four of them surrounded Kiba. They kicked him up as the fifth one jumped into the air. The sixth one grabbed the real Naruto by an arm and leg and began spinning around. Gohan's eyes widened. "He…changed it…" He said. Ino glanced at him. "Hm?" Gohan couldn't believe this.

The Naruto clone kicked Kiba down and as he fell the other Naruto clone hurled the real Naruto at him. Naruto cocked back his fist. **"Naruto Dragon Fist!" **He yelled as his fist connected with Kiba's stomach. He flew into a wall, unconscious before he hit it. The proctor walked over to check Kiba's condition. He stood up. "The winner is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto scratched his head. "Heh, heh. I'm stronger than I thought." He said grinning. He looked up at Gohan and Sakura. Gohan gave him a thumb up. "Way to kick ass, buddy." He said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rock Lee vs. Son Gohan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright!" Gohan said excitedly. "Please watch, Guy sensei! I will make you proud!" Lee said talking to a guy that looked similar to him. Guy gave him a thumbs-up. "Go forth, my young student and make your sensei proud!" Gohan looked over to them, sweatdropping. Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be fooled by his appearance. His taijutsu skills surpass those of any genin I've ever seen." Gohan looked at him. "I'm sure I'll be fine." He said with a smile. He looked at Ino. "You gonna be alright?" He asked. Ino pulled away from him, leaning on a wall. "I'll be fine. You get out there." She said, forcing a smile. Gohan nodded and jumped down to the arena.

Rock Lee did the same and faced his opponent. "You are the one they say defeated Sasuke with one punch?" He asked. "It will be an honor to defeat you." He said getting into his fight stance. Gohan chuckled a bit. "You certainly have that fighting spirit. But I wouldn't count me out just yet." He said getting into his own fighting position. Lee came at him _fast_. Gohan dodged a kick from and back stepped away from him.

"**Leaf Hurricane!" **He said doing a spinning kick. Gohan caught and threw him at the hand sign statue. Lee flipped and landed on top of the statue. He grunted. He couldn't bet this kid. Not unless… "Guy-sensei!" He said looking at the equally bushy browed man. Guy gave him a thumbs-up. "Go ahead, Lee! Take them off! I allow it!" Lee proceeded to remove his leg weights. Gohan sweatdropped. "Leg weights?" He dropped them making a crater in the ground where they landed. "Holy Hell…" Gohan muttered. Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan. Gohan turned around quickly, blocking a punch to his face. Ino wobbled toward the railing. Lee disappeared again reappearing beside him with a round house kick. Gohan ducked quickly.** "Gate of Opening, OPEN!"** Just as he rose, he was kicked in the head from above. **"Gate of Rest, OPEN!" **He yelled before speeding around Gohan. Gohan rubbed on his head where he was kicked. 'This guy is unreal…' He thought, waiting to see where he would pop up next. He came right in front of him, cocking back his fist. Gohan ducked left just in time. He was then kicked in the chin sending him upwards. In a flash, Lee grabbed his arms and machine gun kicked him high into the air. Bandages wrapped themselves around Gohan as he spiraled downward.

"**Primary Lotus!" **He yelled. As they crashed Lee flipped backward, apparently unaffected by the technique. Ino gasped. "Gohan!" She cried out. Gohan got up slowly and shook himself. Nothing serious. That was a hell of a move, though. Rock Lee seemed surprised that he was still standing. "That was incredible!" He said grinning. He had quite a few bruises on his body, and that move had taken the breath out of him, but he was otherwise okay. He still felt he was in top shape. "I guess I won't be able to keep up with you, such as I am." What he said made everyone think he was about to quit. But he continued. "So…I guess I'll have to step up my game." He said bringing his arms to his sides. He closed his eyes. A low rumble could be heard. Guy looked worried for a second.

"Neji! Come over here! What do you see?" A boy with long hair walked over to him. He did a few handsigns. **"Byakugan!"** He said, his colorless eyes growing veins. "Ngh! His chakra is increasing rapidly." Neji said, surprised. "Just as I thought. He's opening the gates." Guy said. Sakura looked at Guy curiously. "What are the gates?" Kakashi explained. "The Eight Gates are eight specific points on a person's Chakra Pathway System. They limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body. There's a catch though. It works as a double edged sword. In exchange for great power, it eventually weakens the body, more so with each gate opened." All of their eyes widened. "Those are…gates…He's opened the fourth one." Neji said. Gohan let out a low roar. Small debris rose from the ground.

Lee looked on in shock. 'Is he…? He is!' He thought. Neji continued concentrating. "He's opened the sixth!" Guy and Kakashi looked at each other as Gohan let out another roar, this one even louder. Ino looked worried. "What's gonna happen to Gohan?" She asked looking at Kakashi. "If he opens that last gate… He'll die." He said quietly. Everyone gasped and turned back to Gohan. His hair flared from black to yellow. His flickered green. "Gohan! No!" Naruto called out to him. "It's not worth it!" Sakura yelled. "Please! Stop!" Ino begged, on the verge of tears. "He's opened the seventh!" Neji yelled. Gohan was creating turbulence now. The wind whipped around everyone, some people forced to cling to the rail. "This… this kid…" Temari said shielding her face. Gaara grinned hungrily. "So much power…" He murmured insanely. Neji had yell over the noise. "He's reaching the eighth!"

He yelled. "HHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan roared and exploded. When the light cleared Gohan stood there with golden hair that seemed to glow. His usually onyx eyes were turquoise. He crossed his arms and smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting. It normally doesn't take this long." He said, brushing himself off. "But you seem worth it." He finished. Lee clenched his teeth. He could only open five of them. "The Lotus blooms twice." He said to himself. He crossed his arms in an x as the ground started shaking again. His face turned bright red. **"Third gate! Gate of Life! OPEN!" **He yelled bringing his arms to his sides. An explosion of chakra surrounded. He rushed Gohan. His movements were untraceable to the spectators, but Gohan saw him clearly. Calmly, he flashed a fist up to block a kick aimed at his head.

He then fazed out and reappeared higher above him. "Come on." He beckoned. Lee's angry looking face got even redder. **"Fourth Gate! Gate of Pain! OPEN!" **He yelled and disappeared. Gohan disappeared as well. There were shockwaves all over the place, indicating where they clashed. They reappeared. Gohan wasn't even using his full power. "Is that all you've got?" He asked, disappointed. **"Fifth Gate! Gate of Closing! OPEN!" **He said, then rushed Gohan again. They clashed over and over again in streaks of gold and blue. Gohan could see that Rock Lee had reached his limit, as the boy's attacks got more vicious. He decided to end this, and go all out. He dodged another kick from Lee, this time grabbing his leg. He spun him around at high speeds. He flung him into the ground, making a large crater. He powered down. "Whew! What a rush!" He said with a grin.

He floated jauntily back to the balcony as the paramedics carried Lee off on a stretcher. Guy-sensei rushed to the side of the stretcher. Team and 7 and 10 just gaped at him. "What?" He said, confused. "You should be dead." Kakashi stated, looking as shocked as the others. "Why's that?" He asked, still confused. Kakashi reexplained the eight gates to Gohan. Gohan crossed his arms and closed his eyes, brow furrowed. "That can't be right. I do it all the time. " He flashed into Super Sayian and then back to normal to prove his point. Kakashi looked to Azuma. "I'd like to take your student for some _special_ training. It'll take a day at the most." Azuma stared at him for a long while, then said, "Alright, fine." Gohan shook his head. "Wait a minute, don't I have a say in this?" Azuma seemed to think for a second. "No." He said simply. Gohan pouted. "Whatever." He mumbled. Ino giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the prelims had ended these shinobi were left to fight in the finals:

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Ino vs. Dosu

Gohan vs. Sasuke

Shino vs. Kankuro

Gaara vs. Naruto

They gave them a month to train and wished them the best of luck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha Hospital

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan leaned on a sign outside of the building, patiently waiting for Ino to come out. Sure enough, Ino came walking out of the building. He turned and smiled at her. "Hey Ino-ch-" He started to say, but was greeted by a bone-crushing hug. Gohan turned blue. "Ino…chan…can't …breathe…" He wheezed. Ino released him blushing. "Sorry." Gohan allowed air back into his lungs and smiled it's no problem. She looked at seriously. "We're talking. Now." She demanded, dragging him to the park. She dragged him under a tree. He sat down with her. "What do you want to talk about?" Ino looked at him as if he were stupid. "Do you have to ask?"

Gohan sighed. "Is there any way I could possibly dodge this conversation?" He asked. "How about I walk away and never see you again!?" She said angrily. Gohan looked down. "I'm sorry. You're right. What do you want to know?" He said. "Why did you kiss me, then avoid me?" She asked, sounding hurt. Gohan ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't kiss you of my own free will. Oozaru helped." He admitted. Ino seemed saddened by this. "You mean…you don't like me?" She asked, looking away. "No. I mean yes, of course I do…" He answered quickly. Ino looked at him skeptically. "Kiss me." She said. Gohan blinked. "Wha…?" He said, not sure if he heard her right. She looked away again. "I knew it. You don't like me." She muttered. Suddenly, Gohan turned her head with each of his hands and slammed his lips onto hers.

Ino looked shocked, but closed her eyes turning toward Gohan to wrap her arms around his waist. Gohan pulled away and lifted her into his lap, pressing his forehead against hers. Ino panted grinning at him. Gohan grinned back, looking into her eyes. "I told you I liked you. I like you a lot Ino." He said, looking sincere. He leaned back against the tree. Ino curled up against his chest sighing contentedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura picked two roses from the garden. She then walked over to the front desk and paid Mrs. Yamanaka. "Where is Ino?" She said looking around. "She was supposed to be released today, wasn't she?" Mrs. Yamanaka nodded. "We gave her the day off. I think she's hanging around that Son Gohan. He's a nice boy." She said smiling. Sakura smiled back. "Yeah. He is. Goodbye, Mrs. Yamanaka." She said walking away. She took a walk past the park and spotted Ino. What interested her more was who was holding her. She smiled. "Gohan. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." She said shaking her head and walking past them. She made her way to the Hospital giving her rose to Lee first. He was considerably happy to see her, seeing as he hadn't spoken to anyone after his loss. Sakura gave him a smile before heading to Naruto's room. Naruto snored loudly, fast asleep. Sakura quietly set the rose on the desk beside him, along with a piece of paper that had her name neatly written in pink. She kissed him on the cheek and walked out with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And another one bites the dust. It's not as epic as I expected it to be. It came out great in my mind, but when it comes to giving detail, I suck. I'm not sure when the next one comes out. Wait and see.


	9. Hide Your Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto.

A/N: Merry Early Christmas Guys

Chapter 9

Hide Your Power

* * *

Gohan sighed. Goten seemed to go through nannies as he did diapers. The last one was missing hair from her head. "What am I gonna do with you?" He asked the baby. Goten gurgled happily in answer. There was a knock at his door. "It's open, Ino." He said, reaching for a bottle on the countertop. Ino poked her through. "Sorry to barge in like this…" She said apologetically. Gohan flashed he a grin and filled Goten's bottle. "No Prob. I'm just feeding Goten before I go training with Kakashi." He said, and Ino's shoulders sagged. "Awww, That's today? I wanted to train with you today." She whined. Gohan chuckled. "That's Okay, Ino we'll train tomorrow. Promise. Why don't you train with Azuma-sensei?" He suggested. She brightened. "Okay!" She noticed Goten. "Awwww, he's so cute. Goten, right?" She asked leaning in close. Gohan nodded. "Careful, he—" Ino took the baby out of his hands rocking it gently. She poked him in the nose, making him giggle. She took the bottle out of shocked Gohan's hand and fed him. He whipped his tail around contently, eventually falling asleep. Gohan stood there, mouth agape. "What?" Ino asked, confused. Gohan shook his head disbelievingly. "He didn't even try to hurt you…Not even a little…" He said, shock apparent in his voice. Ino shook her head. "Whatever. How 'bout I look after him while you do your training thing?" She asked. Gohan nodded. "Thanks. And I promise, we'll train first thing tomorrow. Don't expect me to go easy on you." He said, flashing her the 'Son Grin'. She grinned back at him. "Counting on it." She said. Gohan kissed her on the cheek and fazed out.

* * *

Training Area 7

* * *

Gohan reappeared in the training area. He saw Kakashi leaning on a tree. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, you're early… Or am I late?" Gohan said, looking around. Kakashi shook his head. "No, I'm just early. I have something to talk to you about. It's about what you did at the arena." He said, his tone deadly serious. Gohan looked confused. "Um…Okay…" He said uneasily. "I know you didn't mean it Gohan, but your little display may have put you and everyone you know in danger." He said. Gohan's eyes went wide. Kakashi stood silent for a moment, making sure it had fully sunk in. "I caught an S-rank enemy shinobi posing as an instructor. Orochimaru. He didn't see you, but I'm assuming he has spies around Konoha, and is sure to be at the tournament, so I'll have to ask you to hide your power." He finished. Gohan lowered his head. Kakashi understood where his mind was. "Gohan, I know this is hard for you. But now is the worst possible time to feel sorry for yourself." Gohan looked up at him and nodded. "So…what do I do? I don't know how to use jutsu like everybody else." Kakashi nodded. "That's why I'm going to teach you." He said.

A/N: Sorry for making it so short, but you guys waited so long for it and I don't know when I'll be allowed on the computer again so this is it for now.


	10. The Straw That Breaks The Ninja's Back

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Gohan hopped from building to building as the sun began to set. Teaching a ki user to use charka proved to be easier said than done. The physical exercises were easy enough, but the mental focus he needed to use charka left him mentally exhausted. "Being a Sayian, ki manipulation came so easy to me. Was this how it felt when Krillin and the others learned to use ki?" He though aloud. He stopped on a high rooftop and sat at its edge. He gave a deep sigh. "I wonder how they're getting on without me." He asked himself, not without a touch of guilt. He shook it off. "I can't keep going on like this." He said standing up. He would have trained with Naruto, but he had to talk to some people and get some rest. Ino would never forgive him if he missed his training with her. Again. He sighed. "Girls. You go missing for a few days and they freak out."

* * *

"Come on…" Ino whined. "Uh-uh." Gohan said. She stepped in front him, forcing him to stop. She wrapped her arms his neck and put her face close to his. "Please…" She whispered seductively. Gohan smirked a little. He mouthed the word 'no'. She slid off and pouted as he continued walking. "Why won't you tell me?" She asked. Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ino, my house isn't even that far away. Why in the world would I tell you when I'm going to give it to you anyway?" He asked. She pretended to think about it. "Why not just tell me if you're going to give it to me anyway?" She retorted. Gohan stopped in front of the apartment complex and crossed his arms. "Gee, Ino, I love the logic, but that kind of ruins the point of a 'surprise' don't you think?" He asked sarcastically. She sighed. "Fine." She conceded defeat.

Gohan walked up to Naruto's apartment. He went inside and returned with a box. Ino opened it excitedly only to be disappointed. "Its…" It was the exact same outfit she was wearing, only with pants. And a cape. A CAPE!!! Gohan closed his eyes. "Put it on over your clothes." He said, trying hard not to smile. Ino, confused, obeyed. "Why?" She asked, pulling the shirt over her head. "One, you don't wanna know. Two…" He touched her chest(**Not that way**). Her clothes suddenly felt extremely heavy. She struggled to stay on her feet. Gohan put the cape over her head, causing her to lose her balance. She fell over sending Gohan over the edge. He burst out laughing. Ino used the wall to ease herself upward. "What the hell…is this?" She said angrily. Gohan stopped laughing. "It's your training equipment. Don't worry, you'll get used to it during our two mile sprint." Gohan said, completely serious. Ino paled. "Two mile…"

"Sprint. Not run. Sprint." He said, making sure she realized how intense her training was going to be. "Sorry, Ino. You may be my girlfriend, but you're also my student, and my mentor never pulled any punches, so neither will I." Ino swallowed and stood as straight as her weighted body would allow. "I'll do it! I'll do whatever it takes!" She said determinedly. Gohan was touched by her motivation and grinned. "That's the spirit!!" He yelled.

* * *

Naruto went through the seals for the summoning jutsu as told by his new instructor, Jiraiya, The Mountain Toad Sage. Yesterday, Jiraiya knocked out his other instructor, Ebisu. So, with a little help from the Sexy Jutsu and the discovery that Naruto was the Nine-Tailed Fox's jailer, The Sannin graciously accepted him as his student. Too bad Naruto could summon a toad to save his life. "Come on, kid! Can't you do anything right!?" He berated Naruto impatiently as he had summoned another tadpole. "Shut up, Pervy-Sage! I'm trying!" He countered indignantly. He sighed, wishing Gohan were here. The half-sayian would know what to do. Suddenly, he heard a voice. "That's not sprinting…Come on, almost there…" Gohan's voice. He sounded closer and closer as he spoke. He broke through the bushes with Ino in tow collapsing as she came out of the bushes. "Can't…Move…" Gohan was concerned for her, but he couldn't let it show. "You're good for about thirty minutes. But after that, We've got training to do." He said sounding unfazed. Ino looked at him surprised. "But—." Gohan held up a hand. "I don't wanna hear it. You said you'd do whatever it takes. The two mile sprint was just a warm-up. It's about to get real intense real fast." He said sternly. Ino's head hit the ground. "F-Fuck …" She said weakly.

Naruto walked up to him. "Hey, man! What are you and Ino doing way out here?" He asked with a grin. He and Jiraiya had gone pretty far out, Jiraiya believing that if Naruto succeeded, they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone so far out. The pervert clearly overestimated Naruto's overall ability. Gohan nodded. "Hey, bro. Ino's undergoing a little training. She'll be fine." Naruto looked her. "I don't know…Ino's pretty—." He started skeptically. "Choose your next words _very_ carefully before you continue Uzumaki." Ino threatened menacingly. Naruto gulped and took a large step back. "So…This is the famous Gohan I've heard so much about." Jiraiya said appraisingly. Gohan looked the Sannin in the eye. "I guess I am. Would you mind telling me what your name is?" He asked. "I'm Jiraiya! The Legendary Toad Sage!" He said striking a heroic pose. Gohan sweatdropped. "Ooookaaaayy. So you're training Naruto…" He said. Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Hmph. If you can call it that. The kid's completely useless." This set off an argument between Naruto and the old man.

"Guys…" Gohan said as they continued arguing. "Guy…" He raised his voice. "GUYS!!!" They stopped fighting. "What are you guys doing anyway." Naruto turned to him. "I'm trying to learn to summon a giant toad." He said excitedly. Gohan nodded, understanding so far. Kakashi had taught him about summoning different kinds of animals before he went to train Sasuke. "And? What's the problem?" He asked. "This moron here can't generate enough charka to produce anything but a tadpole." He jeered. Gohan thought back to when Piccolo had first taken him in for training. He had thrown him into a rock and Oozaru had given him the power to avoid it.

Gohan snapped his fingers. "Motivation." He said. Naruto and Jiraiya stared at him. "Huh?" They said simultaneously. Gohan whispered something into Jiraiya's ear. "Hmm…" The Sannin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Are you sure…" He asked uncertainly. "Trust me. Naruto can handle anything." Gohan said. Naruto looked confused. Jiraiya turned to him. "Come on Naruto, let's take the rest of the day off." He said. "But—." Naruto tried to argue, but Jiraiya stopped him. "No buts. Come on, we'll get some of that ramen you like so much. On me." He said, unusually generous. Naruto's eyes lit up. "Oh Boy! That changes everything! Let's go!" He charged in the direction of Konoha. Jiraiya shook his head and gave Gohan one last look before chasing after the blonde. "You have twenty-five minutes Ino. Hope you're warm, because where we're going it's gonna be a _lot_ colder." He said, receiving a groan of complaint.

* * *

Icy Wastelands

* * *

Ino hugged herself shivering. '_what, he couldn't add some sleeves?_' She thought angrily, teeth chattering. Gohan had flown her into the coldest place he could find. "Sleeves wouldn't do you any good anyhow. Considering where you're going to be fighting." Gohan said, reading her mind. He rose into the sky. **"Masenko! Ha!"** He yelled out overlapping his hands. The beam blasted a lake size hole into the ice. He dropped to the ground and signaled for Ino to get in the water. She looked at him as if he were crazy. Gohan rolled his eyes and fazed out. Before Ino knew what was happening she was tossed into the water. Her body screamed in protest against the frigid temperatures of the water as she sunk to the ground. Gohan sunk down right in front of her.

'_We don't have much time. We're wayyy behind schedule.' _He thought to her. '_But what are we doing?_' She asked—or rather thought—impatiently. In response Gohan fired a ki blast at her, barely missing her face. She was so surprised she opened her mouth and started choking on water. Gohan quickly got her out of the water and to the surface. She fell to her knees, coughing. "Wh-what the hell was that about!?" She asked him incredulously. "Reaction. I want you volley my ki blast back and forth." Gohan explained. "But I can't—." She started. "You can, trust me. Just swat it back at me." He said. Ino sighed and walked slowly, her aching limbs giving her trouble, even though her body was starting acclimate itself to the new weight. She held her breath and jumped in. She realized immediately that the water wasn't cold this time around. Her feet touched the ground. Gohan appeared. '_You feel it don't you?' _Gohan thought. She nodded. Her body was becoming accustomed to the cold as it was the weight. She was improving. '_Ino, I'm not trying to kill you like you think I am. I'm doing this to you because I know you can do it. But you have to want this. You have to give it your all._' She looked down. Then her brow furrowed and she looked him in the eye. '_Don't. You. Dare. Hold. Back._'

* * *

"What is it now Naruto?" Sakura said, irritation in her voice. She watched as the blonde fidgeted with his hands and blushed. "If you don't have anything to say, I'm leaving." She said as she turned to go. "No! Wait!" He said spinning her around by the shoulder. "Huh?" Was all she could say as she found herself being pulled closer to Naruto. Out of fear and confusion she reared back and punched Naruto hard in the face. He went down with a bleeding nose. _'Was he going to…?'_ She quickly feigned anger. "That'll teach you." Sakura turned around and walked away slowly, holding the hand she bludgeoned him with. '_Oh, Naruto…I'm so sorry!_' She thought biting her lip. Naruto lay on the ground, a sorrowful look in his eyes. She wouldn't even hug him! The sorrow turned quickly into anger. He shut his tight, fingers digging into the dirt. He didn't even care anymore. He was done caring for that hateful bitch. Jiraiya stepped up to him. "Are you alrigtht?" He asked him. Naruto stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm fine. What now?" He asked. Jiraiya knocked him out. "Now, we see what you're truly made of kid." He said as carried Naruto out of Konoha, hoping that Gohan was right.

* * *

A/N: Phew, finally decided to get off my ass and make this, since you guys were so patient with me. Thanks for that. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Blackmail! Ino vs Sasuke

Gohan was in the library, studying about Konoha. He figured if he'd live here, he'd have to learn more about it. He gave Ino the rest of the day off, since the Exams were in a few days. He was reading a rather large book. He read about the different types of jutsus, the past Hokage's even some things about other villages. But when he came across one book, however, a certain name came up. "Madara…Uchiha?" He whispered.

After scanning through some of the pages, Gohan stood up. He had a feeling there was more to this than the book was telling. He was going to see the Hokage.

Sarutobi was doing paper work when Gohan walked in. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, Gohan. Have you come to pick up your headband. I'm afraid it hasn't arrived just yet, but I'm sure it will be here soon." He said cheerily.

Gohan stared at him. "…Is something the matter?" The fourth asked, concerned. Gohan nodded.

"What do you know about Madara Uchiha and the Uchiha Clan?" He asked.

Sarutobi went deathly silent. "…What would you need this information for?" He asked, the atmosphere suddenly tense.

"Information's sake." Gohan replied.

The Hokage said nothing for a time. "Please, I think I know why Sasuke is so bitter, I just need to fill in some blanks. In the books it said after the 'Major' attack, 'something terrible happened'. What was that something? What attack?" Gohan pleaded.

"Close the door." Sarutobi said. Gohan did just that and turned back to him.

"I'll tell you what I know." He said, nodding.

* * *

Ino sat in a small tree, the wind blowing through her now shortened hair. She cut it just below the ears, so it wouldn't get in the way when she fought. Her body was just now showing the beginnings of muscle definition. She swung her powerful legs back and forth, staring at the setting sun. "It's so beautiful." She said, wishing Gohan was watching this with her.

"It is, isn't it?" Ino's blood ran cold.

"Th…That voice…" She whispered.

She could feel his warm breath on her ear. "What's the matter Ino? Isn't this what you and Sakura wanted all along? Face time with _Sasuke?"_ He said, hissing his name seductively.

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning away from him, not meeting his eyes.

Sasuke grinned. "Why, nothing. I only wanted to apologize for what I did to you at the exams. It was wrong of me." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Ino wasn't swayed by his false sincerity. "I don't believe you." She said jumping to the tree across from her.

Now she could see that he was wearing new clothes. All black…how fitting. Sasuke frowned. "Ino, please. I made mistake. I'm sorry." He tried again.

Ino looked hard at him. It was harder to discern his sincerity this time. "I…Don't know…" She said crossing her arms and looking down.

He appeared behind her and took her shoulders. She looked up at with her eyes and mouth wide open. "Here, let me make it up to you." Sasuke kissing her before she could close her mouth.

He turned her around forcefully and held her close to him. Still in shock, Ino did the only thing her mind could register at the moment. She kneed him in his nether regions. Sasuke fell to knees, holding on to his damaged goods. (A/N: Good luck rebuilding your clan now, boyo.=)

"Don't play with me! You bastard! I know what you're trying to do!" Ino yelled.

Sasuke got up slowly, as if he hadn't just been kicked in the balls. "You're a sneaky little bitch…Heh, so you figured me out, huh?" He said, the care and concern from before completely absent.

Ino growled at him. Why did she ever fall for this _bastard_? Who would be so low as to use someone to hurt another.

"If only he had saw me kiss you. That would have been well enough." He said, a cold smirk on his face.

Ino tried hard to restrain herself. The Uchiha was treading on thin ice. "Sasuke-_teme_…" She said, in a forced calm voice. "You're overstepping your boundaries. I don't _care_ what you do to me. Slap me, Push me around, Insult me, _whatever_!" She clenched her fists and her teeth, forcing out the final sentence. "But Gohan, is _off-limits._ Do you understand?"

Sasuke yawned, as if he found the conversation boring. "Yeah, Yeah, whatever Ino." He said pretending to wave her away. "Hmm…Maybe I can use this…I know! Blackmail." He said as if just coming up with the idea. "How about you stop seeing him, or tell him what happened between you and me?" He asked.

Ino's patience had just shattered into a million little pieces. She rushed him with an impressive speed, delivering a spin-kick to his head. Sasuke, not expecting such speed from Ino, took the full force of the hit. He flew a ways back, then grabbed a branch and swung onto a tree. He activated his Sharingan. "So, that misfit's been teaching you new tricks…" Sasuke said dodging a punch.

He took the arm and threw her to the forest floor. Ino shifted her weight so that she landed on her feet instead of her face. She then ran up the tree and landed on a branch to find Sasuke wasn't there. She closed her eyes and concentrated, brow furrowed. She then rolled out of the way of multiple kunai thrown by an airborne Uchiha. Ino looked at him as if he were crazy. Was he trying to kill her? Or maybe he thought she was invincible like Gohan. She didn't know, or care for the matter, because the fact was she wasn't. She jumped at him and punched him, expected him to dodge. He did, and tried to use the same move he had earlier. This time, Ino latched onto his arm and performed a series of flips before bashing him into the ground. She jumped back to put distance between them. "You're going to have to do better than that. I'm not your weak little fangirl groupie anymore. Come on!" She goaded.

Sasuke stood up, glaring at her. "That doesn't make you less obnoxious." Sasuke retorted.

Ino pulled her bottom eyelid down with a finger and stuck her tongue out at him. Sasuke charged her. She flipped over him and kicked him in the back. He fell to his knees. "Sasuke-kun! Are you okay?" She mocked arrogantly.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. He was done playing with this girl. In a speed too fast for the kunoichi to react to, he punched her in the face. She barely blocked the second punch before being launched in the air by a kick. Sasuke got behind her and put a hand on her back. He brought leg up to kick her in the side, earning gasp of pain from Ino. He drifted to the other side of her to spin-punch her, sending her groundward. "Here we go!" Sasuke said diving to catch up with her.

Ino couldn't let this happen; she just had to stay calm…stay calm…stay calm…"**Lion's Barrage!**"

Ino's shot open, shifting her weight to her feet, ready to catch Sasuke's foot. Sasuke realized too late that Ino was going to counter his attack. As she landed she sprang back into the air, dodging and grabbing Sasuke's foot. She whirled him around, swinging him like a weapon, and threw him like a javelin. Sasuke could only curl into a ball to avoid taking too much damage. Ino landed, breathing heavily. "Like I said before…I'm not weak…" She said, panting. Sasuke glared at her, holding his side. "You'd best brace yourself. This is far from over." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Ino fell on her back, spread-eagled on the grass, trying to formulate what had just happened into a summary. "So…my crazy former crush kissed me to get to my boyfriend, and is using that kiss to blackmail me. He then tries to kill me, and threatens me after failing…I think that's about it…" She said. She sighed and banged her head against the ground. "Why is my life such a shit storm?" She asked herself.

She picked herself up. Right now, she was tired, but maybe she'd talk to Sakura when she got the chance.

* * *

Sasuke sat atop a building, dwelling on the very same events. He kicked himself for not being able to beat that girl. "If I can't even beat her how can expect to earn my revenge." He growled to himself. He slammed his fist against a wall. "Damnit!"

He sat there for a little while longer before standing up and walking away. Kakashi or not, he training to do.

A/N:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
